Sexy Breakfast
by MnM Freak
Summary: Breakfast gives Catherine some ideas. its rated M for a reason!CathSara femslash. Dont like dont read. My first fic, plz be nice.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This story contains girl SEX if thats not your thing or you find it offensive do not read!

* * *

Catherine woke slowly, blinking at the sunshine sneaking in between the slightly open curtains. Rolling over she was surprised to find she was alone. Stretching she carefully disentangled herself from the sheets and padded down the hall in search of her lover.

Stopping at the kitchen door she smirked as she watched the lanky brunette bobbing around in front of the stove. Stealthily she crept up behind her, wrapping her arms around her slim waist and dropping kisses in the crook of her neck.

'Hey there sleepy' Sara smiled, her attention never leaving what she was doing.

'Mmmm… something smells good' Catherine purred in her ear. 'Whatever that is you're cooking too' She smirked, nibbling the brunette's ear.

'I'm making you pancakes, so go sit down and quit distracting me.' Sara chuckled.

'But I like distracting you' Catherine grinned, slipping her hands underneath the very inconvenient shirt in her way. Sara groaned, turning in her lover's arms, kissing her quickly.

'Go sit down, there'll be plenty of time for that later… when you're fed and strong' she winked, turning back to her pancake making.

Giving Sara's neck one last kiss, Catherine tore herself away and went to sit at the table, watching Sara's movements the whole time. As her eyes travelled lower she couldn't suppress a shiver, and shook her head to clear it of all the bad thoughts she was having.

'Here you go' Sara smiled, placing a stack of pancakes down in front of the blonde.

'Thank you baby' Catherine replied, digging her fork into the delicious looking breakfast before her. Sara smirked, picking up the syrup and squeezing it all over her own.

'You know' Catherine smirked between mouthfuls, 'for some one who claims to be a healthy eater you sure like your syrup'

'I like sugar' Sara grinned leaning over the table to steal a kiss. Catherine smirked evilly.

'Me too' she wiggled her eyebrows and slowly got up, making her way around the table. Sara eyed her suspiciously, wandering what was going through her girlfriend's head.

Catherine took hold of the back of Sara's chair, swinging her around and straddling her thighs. Smirking she lowered her lips so that they were mere millimetres apart, before teasing Sara with soft fleeting kisses.

'You know what I'd rather have for breakfast?' The blonde smirked, capturing Sara's lips in a slow, passionate kiss before the younger woman had a chance to answer. Sara groaned wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, lowering her hands to her very conveniently placed ass, pulling her closer.

Too soon for Catherine's liking the need for air became apparent and she loathingly pulled back. The sight of her lover flushed and breathing hard sent a bolt of electricity immediately through her body, down to her core. Totally forgetting her earlier plans for a moment she once again attacked the invitingly swollen lips before her.

This time when they broke apart, Catherine remembered to regain her composure and smirked at Sara as she tried to lean in for another kiss. The frustrated groan that escaped her lover's lips made her chuckle and shake her head.

'Patience baby.' She grinned, slipping a hand under the, now, crumpled shirt that she was starting to get a little annoyed with; it was obstructing her view. Tracing circles lightly on Sara's tummy she looked into her dark eyes, lost for a moment.

She was woken from her thoughts by wet lips and nibbling teeth attacking her neck.

'Oh, no, no, no' She grinned, burying her hand in dark hair and pulling the teasing lips away from her roughly. Placing a hand on her lover's chest, she held the slightly confused looking woman back. Leaning in slowly she nipped at the brunette's ear lobe, eliciting a small whimper from her, and whispered.

'You be good' She purred '… and maybe you get to have some fun later but right now…' Catherine sat back, looking the sexy body in front of her up and down, licking her lips. Sara, groaned and squeezed the blonde's ass roughly in protest, but did as she had been told.

'Now, this has got to go.' The blonde whispered, running a finger down Sara's chest, then up again, fiddling with the collar of her shirt. Slowly, painfully slowly, Sara thought, she began to undo her buttons.

'Catherine…' Sara groaned, wriggling, frustrated at the slow progress. Catherine smirk, lowering her head to placed small soft kisses on the slowly emerging skin of her girlfriend's chest, nipping when she got down to the edge of her bra, growling slightly as the brunette's body shivered involuntary.

Finally all the buttons came undone and agile fingers slowly slipped it off over muscular shoulders and arms, deliberately trailing fingertips lightly over the skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps.

As soon as her arms were free of the shirt, Sara pulled Catherine in to a deep, scorching kiss, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and standing up. Catherine automatically wrapped her legs around the slim waist, locking her ankles. Sara groaned, pulling back to look at the blonde for as second before attaching her lips to the smooth skin of her neck, smirking at the small moan it induced.

As Sara started to stumble forward, heading back towards the bedroom, Catherine snagged the bottle of syrup from the table, grinning to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara roughly smashed her back into the hallway wall, making her gasp. Sara used this to her advantage, slipping her tongue past the blonde's lips, seeping across the roof of her mouth, earning her a very sexy moan.

Their tongues fought for a while, both women trying to establish dominance, until oxygen became a problem and they broke apart. Breathing heaving Sara's mouth attacked Catherine's neck. Making sure her lover was firmly pressed against the wall so she would not fall, her hands began to roam, and instantly finding perfectly formed breasts and massaging through the cotton of the oversized t-shirt Catherine wore.

Groaning Catherine loathingly wound a hand in the brunette's hair, pulling her mouth away. Sara's hands kept up their activities however and she found it hard to concentrate on the plan she had been formulating.

'Bed. Now.' She ordered through gritted teeth. Smirking Sara gave her nipples a flick before dropping her hands back to her toned ass and carrying her the last few steps to their bedroom.

When her knees hit the edge of the bed, Sara carefully dropped Catherine onto the bed, whose legs still wrapped around her waist, caused her to fall too, landing with her hands either side of her blonde head, hovering above her. Smirking she began to lower her head to kiss those tempting lips, oh so slow.

Catherine returned her smirk, removing her hands from behind her lover's head. A mischievous grin spread over the blonde's feature's causing Sara to stop, tilting her head to the side. Catherine brought her right hand around to show Sara the bottle of syrup, wiggling it at her along with her eyebrows.

Sara frowned. Catherine took advantage of her lapse, using her legs to flip their positions. Sara looked shocked, Catherine licked her lips, leaning down, taking her earlobe into her mouth and sucking.

'I like sugar too.' She whispered, Sara's whole body shivering under her. She began kissing her way down her neck, stopping to nip at her pulse point. Sara groaned, spurring her on. Kissing along her jaw, she captured her lips once again in a scorching kiss.

Sara's hands came to settle on the blonde's hips automatically, as Catherine's hand slipped between them easily undoing the button on her pants. Nibbling Sara's bottom lip one last time she started to journey south, kissing down between her black lace clad breasts, stopping only to nip the bulging tops gently.

Sliding down her lips caressed the skin of Sara's stomach, delighting in the feel of her twitching muscles. I did not matter how many times she did it, it still fascinated her. Sara's hands were in her hair as she arched into her touch, moaning softly. Her hands pushed her lower, closer to where she wanted her.

'Oh God Cath…' She could not hold in a lusty moans the blonde slipped her pants down slowly following them with soft kisses to her inner thighs, her hair tickling. She followed the pants down to her ankles before pulling them off and throwing them away.

Sitting up she brushed her hands up the brunette's long, well toned legs. A finger stroked over the crotch of her panties. She grinned at finding them soaked through already. Sara's hips bucked at the fleeting touch.

'Please Cath…' She begged and Catherine shook her head, coming back up to straddle her hips, looking down at her. Her skin was flushed, her chest heaving and her eyes half closed. She was tempted to forget her plan and take her there and then, but stopped herself, it would be so much better her way.

'Not yet baby.' She purred running a hand down the body beneath her, leaning forward. Sara met her half way in a forceful kiss, which lasted seconds as Catherine deftly undid her bra then pushed her back down. Sara growled in frustration. Catherine smirked as she slowly pulled the bra straps down her lover's arms, fingers trailing lightly, making Sara shudder. She considered for a moment removing her panties to but decided against it knowing she'd be lost if she did.

'Cath this isn't fair' The younger woman pouted, slipping her hand up Catherine's sides, under her t-shirt. 'You're wearing too much.' She stated, lifting it over her head in one fluid motion.

Her hands went to the blonde's breasts, but before she had a chance to do much more than cup them they were batted away.

'Naughty naughty Sara.' Catherine's tone was low and husky, only serving to turn Sara on more.

'Its not your turn yet.' She reached out beside Sara's head, picking up the discarded syrup bottle. 'I have to finish my breakfast first.' She smirked, popping the bottle top.

Sara watched with wide eyes as she held the bottle above her bare skin, squeezing, waiting for the thick liquid to drip on to her. As the first drop made contact with her skin she moaned. Catherine proceeded to squeeze it in a line down her body ending with a pool in her belly button.

Lowing her head Catherine followed the line with her tongue, lips and teeth, groaning as the sweet syrup mingled with the salty taste of Sara's skin. Sara arched and moaned beneath her. Catherine circled her tongue around her bellybutton before dipping it in and swirling it, gathering up all the sticky liquid.

'Fuck, Catherine…' Sara moaned.

'Not just yet baby…' Catherine smirked bringing lips back to her lover's, darting her tongue in between them as Sara moaned again, sharing her sugary treat with her, as she again reached for the bottle.

Sitting back she squeezed more syrup in circles on each breast then a little drop on each nipple. Sara arched off of the bed as the liquid contacted the sensitive peaks. Catherine proceeded to lick kiss and nip each breast lovingly, avoiding the spot Sara wanted her most.

Tangling her hands in Catherine's hair she forced her lips onto her nipple, begging.

'Catherine, please, oh yes, yessssss!' She groaned as she suckled and nipped, then expertly transferred to the other rock hard nipple waiting for her.

Sara was lost in sensation; every move Catherine made sending a bolt of fire to her core.

'Cat oh cat, god, fuck yes.' Her moans becoming more desperate as she drifted in a sea of bliss. Catherine bit down and she screamed her name. When she came back to her senses her lover was hovering above her, grin plastered on her face.

'Did you just?' She smirked evilly. Sara nodded shyly.

'My God that is so hot!' She crushed her lips to the brunette's groaning at the knowledge that she could made her come without even touching her where she needed. She was distracted by Sara's body moving against her.

'Cat… I need you…' She groaned lifting her hips. 'I need you inside…'

'Really?' Catherine whispered into her ear, hand drifting into her panties not touching just yet, satisfied with the moisture she felt in the materiel. 'You seem to be doing just fine without' She swept her tongue over her ear slowly. Sara lifted her hips in attempt to get contact but Catherine pulled her hand away.

'Catherine' she loved the way she drew out her name when she moaned and felt the heat spreading through her, she couldn't deny this woman any more.

'You know what's better than syrup baby?' she asked crawling down, hooking her thumbs into the side of Sara's drenched panties and yanking them down. Sara bit her lip waiting.

Spreading Sara's legs she licked her core from front to back slowly, scooping up the juices. She groaned as she tasted her lover's own brand of syrup and could not hold back. The hands gripping her hair, the hips bucking beneath her and the low moans spurring her on.

She swirled her tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves, nipping, making Sara's hips buck violently. Taking her ass in her hands, holding her down she thrust her tongue to her

'Cat…' Sara gasped as she was entered. Soon she was tumbling into oblivion once again.

Catherine crawled up her lover's limp body, kissing her, letting her taste her self, before Catherine the exhausted woman in her arms. She watched as her eyes fluttered open, blearily trying the focus on her and smiled, taking a dark strand of hair stuck to her sweat soaked forehead and tucking it behind her ear.

'God your sexy when you've just…' She trailed off as Sara flushed even redder.

'That... I…' Sara stuttered, unable to find the words.

'Shhh.' Catherine kissed her gently. 'Rest, my turn next.' She wiggled her eyebrows and the two of them giggled.

**End**

* * *

Thanks for reading! review!


End file.
